


Kilima Oneshots

by PrussiaIsntDead



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Homophobia, Kiawe’s family, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smutshots, They are gay, farmer boy and awkward boy, oneshots, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: This fandom has a serious lack of this ship so I decided to fix taht.Also, I do apologize if I get any information wrong and/or anything is OOC
Relationships: Ilima/Kaki | Kiawe
Kudos: 18





	1. Braids

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kiawe’s little sister braids Ilima’s hair!

_We’ll be right back after these short messages!_  


The voice-over chimed, and the television cut away from the stadium.  


“Wouldn’t you like to go to galar, someday. Kiki?” The pink-haired boy asked the other.  


“Maybe. It looks fun, but really rowdy. Those people seem to be really loud, especially when the chanting starts. Could you imagine living next to one of those stadiums?”  


“I think I would be out of the house everyday, haha,” Ilima chuckled at the thought. “What were the pokémon that Milo used, again?” He looked to Kiawe as if he remembered.  


Kiawe slapped his hand to his shorts, having a mini-heart attack when he realized his phone wasn’t there.  


“Just a second, let me go see if I left it in the kitchen,” he said, getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen.  


The weight on the cushions shifted, and Ilima looked over, only to have to lower his line of sight. Sitting beside him was not Kiawe, but his little sister Mimo.  


“Good afternoon, Mimo,” he smiled at her.  


“Mr. Lima, can I braid your hair?” She asked instead of answering. He looked at her for a few seconds before sighing and removing the clip keeping his hair into a neat ponytail.  


“Sure you can,” Ilima said, turning so that she had full access to his hair. Mimo gasped and immediately started to work, combing her fingers through Ilima’s hair a few times before separating it into three strands. She began to fold the strands over each other in a slight pattern.  


After a few minutes, Mimo’s hands drifted away from Ilima’s hair.  


“Aaaaand, done!” She chimed.  
Ilima ran his hands down the braid and clipped it into place at the bottom.  


“Thank you, I love it!” He spoke, and Mimo nodded.  


——////——||||——\\\\\\\——  


“Hey, I found my phone!” Kiawe announced as he entered the room.  


“That’s great, dear. Look what Mimo did to my hair,” Ilima smiled and held up the braid, while Mimo looked over the back of the couch, smiling proudly.  


“Wow, it looks... really good,” Kiawe managed to gasp out.  


“I thought so, too. Now, come sit down with us. This is getting to be a close battle,”


	2. Soft Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ilima misses

"Your family is so nice," Ilima sighed into his boyfriend's shoulder. Currently, Ilima was sitting on Kiawe's lap while also hugging him.  


"Just wait until I tell them we're dating," Kiawe chuckled a bit. This made Ilima whimper; he had forgotten that Kiawe's parents still thought the pair were really close friends. He honestly wanted to keep them in the dark, but he knew that would never work. "Aw, c'mon, sweetheart, it won't be that bad. My parents are very accepting of others," Kiawe comforted, rubbing Ilima's back in the process. The pink-haired boy huffed.  


"I'm just concerned for your safety!" Ilima sighed out, holding onto Kiawe as a Komala would hold onto its log.  


"Thank you, I appreciate it." Kiawe smiled, knowing acceptance was better than arguing. Ilima leaned back so that he could see Kiawe's face. "Why hello there, Li," Kiawe greeted, before having his head pushed down and something soft touching his forehead. Ilima backed off and Kiawe raised his head back up. "You missed, dear," he stated.  


The other looked at Kiawe confused before Kiawe connected their lips in a brief peck, backing off to look at his boyfriend's flustered face. 

Ilima shifted his weight and maneuvered off of Kiawe. "I'm leaving."  


Kiawe's body shook with laughter. "Babe no please!" he managed out in between laughs. 

:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really super sorry if this chapter is short and/or bad  
> I started writing at 1:15am and didnt plan anything k love yall bye


	3. When It Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilima confesses to Kiawe. He was definitely not prepared for what happened next.  
> {Trigger Warning for Slur(s)}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!trigger warning for sexuality slurs!!!

  
_Today is the day._ Ilima thought to himself, pulling his sweater over his head. He still had 15 minutes to get ready before he had to bike to school; being in your school's town had its perks.

Ilima had been crushing on Kiawe since they first began going to school, so for about 5 years now. Apprehension made its way into his veins as he thought about what he was going to say. Honestly, what _could_ he say? "Hey, I know we're both boys, but i love you, be my boyfriend,"? Like that would ever work. Well, not like he could do anything now, his mind has been made up that today is the day. 

As he checked the time, the clock read 7:38, 7 minutes left before he had to leave. 

He speed-walked into the kitchen, greeted by his yungoos. The weasel scurried up to the boy, pawing at his ankles. Ilima laughed at his pokemon's behavior then got a bowl down from a cabinet, filling it with kibble. Yungoos immediately started devouring the substance ravenously. Ilima smiled to himself before standing up and checking the time. 7:42. The 10-year-old started to panic, hurriedly getting out the bread and the toaster, planning on making toast. As soon as the toaster dinged, he took out the baked bread slice out and put away the toaster. Mumbling a goodbye to yungoos, he ran out of the house. 

Ilima arrived at the school at 7:52. Not late for school, but late for his standards. He parked his bike and rushed inside, still chewing on the last bit of toast as he did so. He raced up the stairs-were there always this many?- and stepped inside his classroom, greeting his teacher who was outside the door. 

"Li! You're later than usual," Kiawe commented as he noticed the pink-haired boy walk in. 

"I apologize for my absence," Ilima murmured, "Kiawe, I have something I need to tell you," 

"Really? What is it?" Kiawe tilted his head slightly. Ilima hesitated, his adrenalin wearing off and his fears catching up to him. "Li, you can tell me. I won't be mad, promise," The taller put a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

Ilima took in a breath before speaking, "I really really like you. Like, a lot, and I was wondering if you'd be my... my boyfriend?" Ilima was prepared for the worst, but he wasn't prepared for the look of disgust that was on his friend's face. As soon as he heard the confession Kiawe quickly retracted his hand from Ilima's shoulder like the boy had a contagious disease. 

"Ew! No way in heck! I can't believe you're a faggot!" Kiawe cried, violently pushing the boy away from him, making Ilima fall over. This attracted the girls, who didn't know what was going on. 

"Kiawe, what's wrong? Why are you being so loud?" Mallow questioned. 

"Yeah, why did you push Ilima, too?" Lana asked. 

"He just tried to ask me out! And I touched him, oh, God!" Kiawe shrieked, running out of the classroom to go wash his hands. 

It was then when the two girls in front of him noticed Ilima was crying, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them. Mallow and Lana helped him get back on his feet (Literally) and comforted him that day. When Kiawe came back, Ilima saw a look in his eyes that he had never been looked at with before; anger, confusion, digust, and something else he couldn't pinpoint. 

Long story short, that was the day that changed Ilima's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrehgknslkcxjaiodhgpshd im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I tried to preview this, some of the text got deleted, so from “Aaand” onwards, the text was reconstructed  
> More chapters to follow!  
> (Please comment, my day is made each time I read one! Constructive criticism is welcome!)


End file.
